The next generation
by NeedALife
Summary: The story of the exorcists children. they will be fighting a new kind of akumas and maybe some new noahs. Parings will appear like: Lenalee x Allen, Kanda x Alma, Miranda x Krory and many others. Oh and lots of OC's.
1. Chapter 1

"Tama~ oh where are you" a girl with a side ponytail yelled to the air "master I don't think he's around here" a small child like voice answered from her shoulder "he have to be around or I'm leaving, okay let's try something else" the girl said and removed the small doll from her shoulder and into a pocket.

"TOMATOOO!"

"MY NAME IS TAMOTSU, CHIBI!" a yell echoed from somewhere in the dark as a arrow flew by her ear were the doll had just been.

"MY NAME IS ANNA!"

"IF YOU COULD BOTH SHUT UP SO WE WOULD GET SOMEWERE"

a third voice yelled "I'M TIRED OF YOU TWO'S NICKNA- GHAA!"

"I think Kane found the akuma…" Anna mumbled as the doll poked its head out "right Patona" the doll nodded " then aren't we a target if there is others" the doll asked innocently

"…"

"… you hadn't thought about that had you?"

"… no" Anna said hesitantly as a shadow fell over her from above, on reflect both her and Patona looked up before screaming at the akuma, the size of a bus, looking down on them with a hungry look in its eyes

"WHY DO I GET THE LARGE ONE?!" Anna screamed terrified.

XXX

"WHY DO I GET THE LARGE ONE?!"

"'cos you're a dumbass for yelling in the first place…" Tamotsu thought out loud as he shout another akuma there turned to dust instead of exploding like it should "why don't they EKSPLODE" Tamotsu yelled frustrated, he had given up trying to keep track of where the others were. And it didn't help that his golem had been destroyed by Kane by accident.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" Kane yelled as a shadow fell over Tamotsu, who looked up knowing he would regret it, to see Kane and a akuma falling down right where he stood. "NOT ON ME!" Tamotsu yelled and saw a small glint of silver out of the corner of his eyes, before he was moved from the spot in lightning speed.

Both the akuma and Kane crashed into that spot Tamotsu had just been at, the good news the akuma was dead, the bad news Kane had been knocked out at impact. "No good, no good at all" Patona mumbled, still holding Tamotsu "why are you helping me and not Anna?" he asked and turned his head to get a better look at the doll, "Anna send me, she saw you almost getting squashed by them" the doll pointed at Kane , who now was awake, "stupid doll, now she's alone against that" Tamotsu said and nodded towards the 'bus-akuma' "oh…" Patona just said before flying back to her owner, leaving Tamotsu and Kane alone.

"Still groggy, are we" Tamotsu joked as he helped Kane up, who stumbled a little before regaining his balance again, "if I must inform you then its you're and Anna's fault, NOT MINE" he yelled just as a scream came towards them, they looked up in time to see Patona clutching Anna to her before hitting a building.

"IDIOTS! KILL IT" a man with long purple like hair yelled as he ran over to where Anna had landed, "D-D-DAD" Tamotsu yelled shocked "Holy Sword Of Blood" Kane mumbled as a cross inside his hand opened and blood came out, forming a sword. "Ugh… Seikatsu No Yumi" Tamotsu said as his innocence activated.

XXX

"IDIOTS!" Kanda yelled for maybe hundred time that day, "dad please, we had no sleep, got beaten up by a Akuma all that and mom are going to yell at me too" Tamotsu cried and flinched as Kane cleaned a scratch on his cheek "THAT HURT, YA KNOW" Tamotsu yelled and moved back "then don't stand on a collapsing roof" Kane said in a bored voice, Kanda stared at them "they're good friends, huh?" Patona asked from Kanda's pocket, Kanda just glared down at the now broken doll, the face of the doll was cracked in several places and pieces was missing making you able to look inside her head, the dress sat weirdly as one shoulder had almost broken off together with half of the other arm, and the rest wasn't in any better condition. "If you think so" Kanda grumbled "I don't think, so I know so" Patona giggled, for once happy about being a doll and not being able to fell pain. "When will we leave for the order" Kane asked, just as he finished with Tamotsu, " if you're done then now, if we hurry well catch the next train" Kanda stated, the boys groaned but got up from where they had been sitting, a minute after they were ready to leave. Kanda lifted the still unconscious Anna and started walking after the boys, who had to hold the door for him.

XXX

"I wonder…" a red head said to himself as he observed Kanda and the others board the train "when its time?" a monotone voice continued, looking at the same scene. "Yes… Oh, well a little more and then…" the red head said and looked at the boy at his side with a curios eye " we can join them" the boy said still monotone. "Ya got it, well come along, Tacio" the red head turned around and started walking away from the train station, the boy Tacio looked at the train as it left.

"of course, Bookman"

**XXXmy wordsXXX**

**So first of I own nothing except the OC's. **

**please leave a review and/or follow… I would make me really happy either way.**

**I plan on continuing it no matter what.**


	2. Chapter 2

"WAIT! STOP, I'M SORRY" all the people waiting for a train turned around and saw a young woman with brown curls pulled back into a ponytail, running towards them, " MOVE IT, ELIADE!" another girl yelled out through the train window, the woman, Eliade, ran faster as the train started to slowly move, "WAIT FOR MEEE!" Eliade cried as she leaped from the train platform and landed at the end.

"Eliade… you was almost late, AGAIN" the girl from the window yelled as she threw the door open, her long dark hair flew right into her face and stopped her from seeing, but not from yelling, even though she got it in her mouth too. "I'm sorry, Sasha" Eliade cried while clinging to a bar to stop herself from flying off. "Don't call me Sasha, its Satchiko, and come on inside before you blow off" Satchiko yelled over the wind and stretched her hand out towards Eliade, who happily took it and got inside.

XXX

"My hair is too long" Satchiko mumbled and went through her back to find a hair brush, Eliade giggled at the sight, Satchiko's hair was pointing in every direction while still half of it was still bound by the black and red ribbon, "don't laugh you're hair isn't any better than mine" Satchiko snapped, just as she found the brush and removed the ribbon. Eliade looked puzzled for a second before diving for the back and quickly found the hand mirror, her hair was not better, curls was sticking up and everywhere, while the small white lock of hair was standing straight up, making her look like a human unicorn.

"…"

"it's not funny when it's oneself, huh?" Sachiko said mockingly and rebound her hair with the ribbon, "m-m-may I borrow the brush" Eliade asked, Satchiko handed it over, "alright, while you get done I might as well do the briefing, you also were late for, okay" she said "I'm sorry, Sasha" Eliade cried while brushing her hair. Satchiko ignored her and told her there mission:

"The mission is to find a special person who might have innocence there is affecting a whole city, akuma's have also been spotted around the town, we are to meet general Hearst at the town" Satchiko explained, Eliade had just gotten done with her hair, and went through the mission in her head before slowly nodding.

"Hearst as in Timothy hearst?" Eliade asked "no, Mama Hearst. OF COURSE IT'S TIMOTHY!" Satchiko yelled "SORRY!?" Eliade cried, all other passengers starred at the girls as if they where clowns from a circus.

XXX

"U-um… Sasha?" Eliade asked and looked at the train station. It looked abandoned and destroyed "I have a bad feeling about this place" Satchiko mumbled while looking up, she started walking away from the train in a fast walk "Eliade, move it! we need to get away from the passengers on that train, NOW!" She shouted over her shoulder, Eliade stood a bit confused before realizing what she meant and looked up and saw at least four akuma's before they hid behind some clouds. Eliade paled and ran after Satchiko, who had started running. "WE NEED TO GET THERE ATTENTION, ELIADE" Satchiko yelled and jumped up some stairs. Eliade got the meaning and found a broken window and saw two akuma's aiming at the now slow moving train, "Destructor Chain, activate" Eliade said as she aimed her hands at the nearest akuma. Only a second later Eliade was hauling a akuma towards her by a chain wrapped around it. Satchiko had used the time to activate her own innocence and was now running up the chain to kill one who was preparing to shoot the train. "ELIADE!" a man yelled as he came running towards her, Eliade only saw the long thin hair but still knew it was Timothy, there ran behind her, she felt the akuma stopped struggling in the chain and looked up to see it change into something else, something she knew was on their side. Eliade removed the chains and directed them towards another akuma.

Satchiko was slicing akuma's without trouble and using her shield to reflect the bullets send after her.

Only just then was the train out of sight, and they no longer had to think of keeping the passengers safe.

XXX

"Good to see you got a nice warm up" Timothy joked getting a glare from Satchiko and a small giggle from Eliade, "I swear someday…" Satchiko hissed and deactivated her innocence, by placing the shield on top of the sword so it turned into an umbrella. Eliades chains was hissing as they turned back into thin bracelets around her wrists, Timothy smiled to them as he started explaining what he knew about the place and the mission.

**XXX**

… **I own nothing… **

**When that's said here is chapter 2 and, I am way happy to get it done… but now come the complicated part… **

**The next part will come when I'm done with it… but first I need to start it… **


End file.
